Marotos
by JoJo127
Summary: Quem nunca ficou pensando em como era Hogwarts na época dos marotos? Em meio a hormônios, amores e muita confusão nesse grupo tão diferente surgirá o mais puro amor e a verdadeira amizade
1. Chapter 1

Oiii, aqui estão os personagens dessa fic, desculpa por que a Lily e os marotos tem uma descrição pequena, mais todos sabemos como eles são...

Aproveitem, o meu ícone é a Lully se alguém quiser ver.

...

_**Meninas:**_

Lily:

Ruiva de olhos verde como esmeraldas, e de corpo maravilhoso. Estudiosa, sempre tira as melhores notas da turma junto com Remo. Doce e meiga, mas quando é irritada, bom, é melhor sair de perto.

Charlotte:

Mais conhecida como Charlie. É esperta, mas nem tanto, e tira boas notas, mas não é nerd. Gosta de aventuras e de aprontar, por isso ela é amiga dos marotos, apesar de Lily sempre reclamar disso. Charlie tem cabelo preto longo e cacheado com pontas azuis e olhos azuis é puro sangue, mas não se importa com isso. Ela e bem maluca, gosta de observar o céu, fala muito, até demais, tem uma mente aberta, criativa, conhece muito sobre o mundo trouxa odeia quando as pessoas mentem pra ela e gosta de ler. Tem um gato persa chamado Moon. É frágil e romântica, mas esconde esse seu lado com todo o sarcasmo e ironia dela. Ela não gosta de insetos e por isso tem mania d checar lugares que não tem ninguém pra ver se tem algum inseto lá. Tem mania de bater as unhas na mesa ou em qualquer superfície plana quando ta chateada gosta de inventar moda, odeia se sentir presa e ela n se acha; ela se tem certeza. É artilheira da Grifinória.

Luisa:

Mais conhecida como Lully. É fechada, sarcástica, fria, distante e irônica por causa de seu passado conturbado. Porém quando ela se solta com alguém é divertida, amiga e companheira. Odeia mentiras, e odeia demonstrar fraqueza. Ama as estrelas e os planetas, tem um lado frágil que expressa pela musica e pela poesia, mas não gosta que ninguém saiba disso, ama o teatro, e o mundo dos trouxas já que cresceu nele. A seu pedido estuda matérias trouxas, mas não fala isso para ninguém. Tem olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos escuros, tem sardas no rosto inteiro e um corpo escultural. Tem mania de morder o lábio, e de enrolar o cabelo no dedo. Tem um gato preto com olhos amarelos, que se chama Toby. Tem uma tatuagem de estrela toda trabalhada na nuca. Ela sabe o que pode e o que não pode fazer, é batedora do time de quadribol da Grifinória, e é boa em tudo o que faz.

_**Meninos:**_

Thiago:

Cabelos castanhos escuros e sempre bagunçados, olhos castanhos esverdeados e usa óculos. É o apanhador da Grifinória e tem metade da população feminina de Hogwarts aos seus pés.

Sirius:

Cabelos pretos e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Fugiu de casa, pois sua família só liga para o status de sangue, e são todos Sonserinos. É batedor da Grifinória e tem a outra metade da população feminina de Hogwarts aos seus pés.

Remo:

Cabelos castanho-claros olhos cor de Âmbar. Sua aparência é frágil, doentia e cansada. Estudioso e sempre quer botar razão na cabeça dos amigos, mas acaba cedendo as brincadeiras.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta o primeiro cap. espero que aproveitem!

...

Charlotte estava e preparando para receber as amigas, faltavam três dias para voltarem para Hogwarts. Era uma tradição as três se juntarem, porém sempre iam para casa de Lily, mas esse ano não ia dar então as meninas viriam para casa dela.

Charlotte POV

Ai, ai, esse nosso encontro desse ano vai ser demais. Vamos var se eu tenho tudo pronto: comida, travesseiro pra guerra de travesseiros, comida... É, ta tudo aqui. Sabe, que bom que a festa do pijama vai ser aqui em casa esse ano. O Thiago já me disse que também vai convidar os Marotos pra casa dele hoje. Há tudo que agente vai aprontar... Eu e Thiaguito já combinamos tudo. Se a minha mãe visse tudo que agente vai fazer ela teria um troço. Mas também, quem liga para o que ela diz. Ela não manda em mim.

Eu estava dando uma volta pela casa para ver se estava tudo em ordem pra chegada das meninas quando eu parei no meu quarto. Ele era decorado diferentemente do resto da casa. A casa era toda em estilo clássico, com vários brasões da família espalhados por ele. A casa era praticamente toda em vermelho e dourado, as cores da Grifinória, a casa da família, mas o meu quarto era diferente. As paredes eram pintadas de azul e praticamente todos os moveis eram pretos. Espalhadas por toda a parede tinham fotos minhas com os meus amigos. Sorri para mim mesma enquanto olhava as fotos que me davam lembranças tão felizes. Me sentei no balcão/sofá que tem ao lado da janela do meu quarto que da diretamente com a janela do quarto do Thiago. Ele estava sentado em sua cama lendo um livro. Thiago lendo um livro? Com certeza um lado dele que ninguém via. Joguei uma pedra na janela do quarto dele para chamar sua atenção. Acertei com certa precisão, mas ei, não é a toa que sou a artilheira do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Eu consegui. Thiago foi até a janela. Quando me viu, abriu um grande sorriso, misto de alegria e daquele sorriso que nós usamos quando somos comparsas em uma pegadinha. Ahh, as nossas pegadinhas… Ainda me lembro daquela clássica que fizemos com a Lily… Lily… Por que será que eu acho que estou esquecendo alguma coisa… Foi ai que me toquei. Não tinha contado a Lily quem era meu vizinho, muito menos com quem eu tinha planos para passar a noite. Ai meu Deus, será que eu devia mandar uma coruja para ela? Não, não, se eu contar, ela nunca vai vir. Agora o estrago já ta feito. É melhor ela só descobrir quando ela chegar. É, isso mesmo.

Ouvi um barulho lá fora, disse para Thiago que eu falava com ele depois e sai correndo que nem uma maluca para ver se era a Lully ou a Lily. Nunca tinha percebido que os nomes delas são mega parecidos... Quando cheguei lá fora vi a Lully ajeitando a roupa com uma vassoura na mão. Eu pulei em cima dela e apertei ela num abraço descomunal.

- Que saudades amiga! – disse eu

- Charlie, você tá me sufocando. – disse ela entre os dentes

- Mals - disse eu soltando ela e levantando as mão como para um policial – E ai, como foi seu verão?

- Chato, mas o Thiago estava aqui para me salvar...

- Thiago? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha – Como você pretende contar isso para a Lily?

- Não sei, acho que vou puxar o saco e depois falar... – disse dando de ombros

- É uma boa você decidir agora – disse ela apontando para Lily que vinha caminhando na nossa direção

- Lily! Que saudade minha amiga linda! – eu gritei e sai correndo até ela abraçando ela e fazendo as malas dela caírem – Como foi o seu verão?

- É sempre bom ver meus pais, mas aturar a Petúnia é sempre chato – disse Lily revirando os olhos.

- Relaxa por que nós vamos nos divertir muito aqui esses três dias – disse eu com o maior sorriso do mundo – Quer que eu leve as suas malas? Quer alguma coisa? Água? Suco? Alguma coisa pra comer? – eu vi a Lully revirar os olhos, dar um sorrisinho sarcástico, pegar suas coisas e entrar em casa, enquanto eu continuava oferecendo de tudo para a Lily e ela estava com uma cara desconfiada.

- Ta bom – disse Lily – por que você está tão gentil e digamos assim útil?

- Por que eu sou sempre assim... – eu disse como se fosse obvio – Nunca tinha percebido não?

- Sempre assim sei – a Lully disse e eu olhei para ela com um olhar do tipo "se não quer ajudar não atrapalha"

- Fala logo – disse Lily com raiva

-Ahn, não é nada, Lily. Nossa, eu não posso tratar a minha amiga de um jeito bom que todo mundo acha que tem alguma coisa errada! Poxa!

Lily não acreditou em mim, e a Lully tava me olhando com uma cara de você está ferrada. Pudera, minha voz estava uns dois tons mais altos e não tinha como ela ficar mais falsa.

-Charlotte Cahill, se você não me contar o que está acontecendo agora, eu vou sair por aquela porta agora mesmo e voltar para casa! Pela cara da Lully, é alguma coisa que ela sabe e eu não.

Pela risada que a Lully soltou, minha expressão estava impagável.

- Vamos Charlie, uma hora ou outra a Lily vai descobrir. - disse Lully

- Saber o que?- insistiu Lily - O que eu não sei e você não quer me contar Charlie? – perguntou a Lily com um tom desconfiada – Você só fica assim quando não quer me contar alguma coisa.

- ÉqueoThiagoémeuvizinho - falei bem rápido

- O que você disse Charlie? – disse a Lully com o seu típico sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto – Eu não ouvi

- Bom Lily querida é que eu meio que me esqueci de avisar vocês duas quem é o meu querido vizinho. –disse com o meu melhor tom doce – E a Lully só sabe por que eu deixei escapar.

- E quem é o bendito vizinho? – disse Lily com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas

- *cof cof* Thiago Potter *cof cof*

- COMO ASSIM O MISERAVEL DO POTTER É SEU VIZINHO? E COMO VOCÊ PODE ESQUECER DE ME CONTAR UM DETALHE TÃO IMPORTANTE DESSES? – gritou Lily já ficando vermelha, por que é que ela sempre fica vermelha quando começa a gritar? Ooops, ela ainda tá falando é uma boa eu prestar atenção – VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA NA CABEÇA? SÓ PODE SER PARA DECIDIR NÃO ME CONTAR QUE AQUELE INSUPORTAVEL É SEU VIZINHO!

- Lily eu acho que já chega né – a Lully interrompeu a Lily – Você já ta gritando há uns 10 minutos, e eu acho que você quebro a nossa querida Charlotte Cahill de tão alto que você gritou – ela tava estalando os dedos na minha cara – Charlie, acorda meu amorzinho – de repente ela parou de falar que estranho.

- Lully? – perguntei me virei para ver o que ela estava olhando, ahhh entendi agora. Os meninos chegaram. – Oi Sirius, oi Remo – disse alegre.

- Oi – disseram Lily e Lully como que contrariadas e depois entraram em casa.

- Eu devia ir com elas bom ver vocês meninos – dei tchau e entrei em casa – Quando vocês vão parar com essa coisa hein, eles são legais!

- E galinhas, e se acham, e são arrogantes, e insuportáveis, e idiotas – listou Lily – os defeitos ganharam. Só o Remo se salva.

- Mas, eles são bons amigos – defendi

- Só se for pra você, lindinha – Lully

- Vocês deviam dar um crédito para eles – reclamei - afinal todos sabem que o Thi é caidinho pela Lily e o Remo me disse que o Sirius gosta de você Lully

- Você quer dizer que ele gostaria de me adicionar a sua lista de conquistas difíceis

- Digo o mesmo – essa era Lily, então ela olhou para a Lully

- Pena, que nenhum dos dois vai conseguir - disseram as duas juntas dando de ombros

- Vocês não podem dar nem uma chance para eles? – insisti

- O dia que eles pararem de ficar com a população feminina inteira de Hogwarts pensaremos em dar uma chance para eles – disse Lily sorrindo

- Mas e o Remo não gosta de ninguém – disse Lully com uma voz esquisita – você é amiga dele Lily o que acha?

- Eu acho que ele não tem uma queda, mais sim um abismo por uma certa grifinória, que nós conhecemos muito bem – disse Lily com uma risadinha depois

- Já eu bem tenho minhas suspeitas que esse "abismo" é correspondido – disse Lully

Revirei os olhos – Claro que não! – droga eu estava ficando vermelha

- Sinto muito linda, mas sua cara vermelha de vergonha caba de confirmar minhas suspeitas – ela e Lily começaram a rir e eu taquei meu travesseiro nelas e com minhas habilidades de artilheira iria acertar se a Lully não tivesse rebatido ele com as habilidades de batedora dela. Nisso Lily tacou uma almofada em mim, e começamos uma guerra de travesseiros e almofadas.

- Adorei a vista do seu quarto Thiago – ouvimos a voz do Sirius e viramos lentamente para a janela, como eu me esqueci disso?

Lily respirou fundo e disse entre os dentes enquanto ia fechar a janela - Outro detalhe muito importante de ser comentado conosco Charlotte

Ela ia fechar a janela mais Remo e Thiago apareceram os dois sem camisa e a Lily meio que congelou – Meu amor – disse Thiago quando viu Lily na janela – como vai você nesse lindo final de tarde?

Lily bateu na sua testa e deslizou a mão para baixo e resmungou algo como "porque eu?" Eu ri era engraçado, mas eu nunca tinha percebido que o Remo tinha um corpo tão... bom

- Charlotte Cahill – começou Lily – não ria da desgraça alheia

- Mas é engraçado – reclamei, me defendendo

- Que tal pararmos com isso e resolvermos nosso problema – disse Lully e fechou a janela com um barulhão – Pronto – disse ela esfregando uma mão na outra

Depois dessa cena, ficamos em silencio. O assunto tinha morrido, e a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era o corpo de Remo. Ele tinha um corpo bem definido, qualquer garota que estivesse nos braços dele iria delirar... Ahhh, Remo... Ah não, eu acabei indo para a Remolândia! Foco nas amigas, Charlotte Cahill, foco nas amigas!

De qualquer jeito, eu queria ir com os garotos, fazia um tempo que eu não falava com o Remo e com o Sirius. E nós tínhamos muitos para planejar. "E o Remo ta lá" disse uma vozinha na minha cabeça. "Cala boca!" Eu disse a mim mesma. Voltando ao assunto, eu tinha que ir para a casa do Thiago.

- Então - eu disse, tentando deixar minha voz casual - Nós bem que podíamos dar uma passada na casa do Thi, só pra dar um "oi" pros meninos. Que tal? - Eu estava torcendo mentalmente para as garotas dizerem sim, mas sabia que seria bem mais difícil.

- Não - disseram Lily e Lully juntas. Eu sabia

- Ahhh, gente, por favor! Faz tanto tempo que eu não falo com o Sirius e com o Remo! Por favor, rapidinho! Por mim! - eu implorei com a minha melhor cara de cachorrinho-pidão-que-caio-da-mudança do mundo

- Charlie, isso por acaso tem a ver com a imagem do Remo que você viu ainda há pouco?-perguntou Lily. Será que estava tão na cara? Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer.

- O-O que? N-N-Nadaver gente! O que é-é isso? Vocês realmente pe-pensam isso?- disse

Lully abriu um sorrisinho, droga eu conhecia muito bem esse especifico sorriso - Charlie, você está vermelha. E está gaguejando. E você só gagueja quando esta nervosa. Vamos lá Charlie, os sabemos que você tem uma queda

- Uma queda não, um abismo - interrompeu Lily

- Sim, um abismo pelo Remo. Pode se abrir com agente Charlie. Somos suas melhores amigas. - terminou Lully

- Vocês tão doidas, amor,quedas e abismos são para os fracos - eu disse, era o que a Lully sempre dizia.

- Essa é minha frase de efeito Charlie, não cola - disse Lully

- É verdade essa fachada de forte não vai colar com a gente - Lily disse como se estivesse explicando que dois mais dois são quatro

- E a da Lully cola? – perguntei indignada

- Não comigo... - Lily reclamou - e pode parar de tentar mudar de assunto

-Ta bom, sua chatas, eu, Charlotte Cahill, tenho uma queda

-Uma queda não, um abismo! - riu Lully

-Sim, um abismo por Remo Lupin! Ta bom para vocês? Agora que vocês já foram informadas da revelação do ano, será que vocês, por favor, poderiam parar de ser chatas e poderiam, por favor, concordar em ir à casa do Thiago Potter

-Por quem a Lily tem uma quedinha. -murmurou Lully

-Sim Lully, a quem a Lily tem uma quedinha, e nem tenta reclamar Lily, todas sabemos que é verdade. Continuando, a ir à casa de Thiago Potter para que eu possa ver os meus amigos e os futuros namorados de vocês?- eu disse

-E o seu futuro namorado. –disse Lily

-Ah há, então esta admitindo que Thiago vai ser seu futuro namorado, Lily?-disse Lully

-O-O que? E-Eu nunca di-disse isso!- disse Lily

-Mas você não reclamou quando eu disse que ele seria seu futuro namorado... – eu disse

Lily ficou vermelha. Eu e Lully nos entreolhamos. Tivemos uma discussão silenciosa e decidimos parar antes que Lily ficasse irritada e entrasse no modo serial killer e tentasse nos matar. De novo.

-Bom - eu disse, tentando quebrar o gelo - ir casa do Thi, que tal?

-Ta bom - disse Lily – mas você deve se lembrar que eu te amo muito e que eu estou fazendo isso em ordem de você ter um namorado. E só um pouquinho, estou avisando.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo!- disse a Lily enquanto me jogava em cima dela para dar lhe um abraço e enche-la de beijos.

-Ok, ok, eu sei que você me ama, mas pode sair de cima de mim, por favor?- disse ela

-Sim, tudo por você! Então, vamos?-eu disse

-Ta bom - concordaram Lily e Lully

Saímos nós três Lily emburrada, Lully praticamente sendo arrastada pra fora de casa e eu saltitando feliz da vida.

Chegamos à casa de Thiago e bati na porta. Sirius atendeu.

-SIRIUS!- eu gritei em quanto pulava em cima dele para um abraço de urso

-Charlie! Que ótimo ver você!- Sirius estava realmente feliz em me ver, mas percebi que ele estava olhando para Lully.

-Opa! Me desculpa.- disse olhando de Sirius para Lully.

-Que isso - disse Sirius – Lily, Lully, que bom ver vocês - disse Sirius olhando para as duas.

De repente um berro veio de dentro da casa. Era Thiago.

-Quem é que ta na porta, Sirius?- gritou Thiago do quarto dele, que era no segundo andar.

-São as meninas – gritou Sirius de volta.

-Ah, então manda elas entrarem – respondeu Thiago.

Sirius olhou para a gente.

-Damas – ele disse mencionando a porta.

Eu entrei e subi correndo, pois já sabia onde ficava o quarto de Thiago. Abri a porta e vi que Thiago e Remo ainda estavam sem camisa.

-REMO!- gritei, me atirando em cima dele antes que eu pudesse pensar no que eu estava fazendo. Assim que eu me toquei do que fiz, eu o soltei. Senti minha cara ficando vermelha e vi que Remo também estava vermelho.

-Uhm... Que bom... Que bom ver você Charlie - ele disse

-É-É, que ótimo v-ver você, Remo. – droga, eu estava gaguejando de novo.

Mesmo não olhando para trás, sabia que Lully e Lily estavam se entreolhando e que Sirius e Thiago estavam sorrindo

- Pronto Charlie, você já viu seus queridos amigos, e já deu um chilique o que mais falta fazer antes da gente poder voltar pra sua casa? – observou com seu tom frio e imparcial típico dela quando estava com pessoas nas quais não confiava

- Tudo bem, que eu falei que ia ser rápido, mas a gente não tá aqui há nem um minuto! – falei com um cara de "como assim" – parem de ser chatas

- Tabom – disseram Lily e Lully revirando os olhos como crianças levando bronca

- Nós não somos tão maus meninas – disse Sirius com seu sorriso de "eu sou galã"

- Não, tenho certeza de que são piores, Black – disse Lully

- Se deu mal – disse Thiago rindo da cara que Sirius vez

- Eu disse são, portanto você também esta incluído, ô gênio – disse Lully sarcástica e dando ênfase no são

Thiago parou de rir e ficou com uma cara esquisita e disse – Ei! – foi a minha vez de cair na gargalhada e a Lully deu seu sorrisinho de missão cumprida

Depois de rir um pouco eu virei para as meninas e olhei para elas com cara feia, Lully levantou os braços e disse - Ei, eu sou inocente, eu disse que viria não que seria uma boa menina - depois fez carinha de inocente

- Tem que admitir que ela tem razão, Charlie - disse Lily, ás vezes ela me irritava sendo tão racional

Enquanto isso Lully estava mexendo no cabelo com cara de entediada

Suspirei e disse - Você pode pelo menos tentar ser educada?

- Não dá, eu não tenho, nem nunca tive aula de boas maneiras no orfanato - disse ela como se estivesse realmente chateada, eu tinha que admitir que ela era boa atriz

- Podemos te ensinar - disse Thiago

- E desde quando vocês possuem boas maneiras? - perguntou Remo

- É só um palpite, mas eu acho que ela ta bem assim - se intrometeu Lily - Não é Lully?

- Claro - Lully deu de ombros - não acho que preciso melhorara minha educação

- Mais Lully querida - disse Sirius botando o braço envolta do ombro dela - a menos que você seja eu, ou seja, perfeito, poderá sempre melhorar

- Primeiro - disse Lully claramente irritada, e com uma voz e um olhar que podiam matar alguém - Não me chame de Lully isso é privilegio para poucos, Segundo tire o seu braço de mim, e terceiro você não esta nem perto da perfeição e eu estou muito bem como sou.

-Uuuuui, vai deixar ela falar assim com você, Black?- eu e Remo dissemos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a gente corar de novo.

-Para a informação do casal feliz, eu vou deixar quieto por que sou um cavalheiro e não quero entrar em discussão com uma dama.- disse Sirius

-Cavalheiro, sei – disse Lily, o que fez eu, Thiago e Remo rirmos.

-Quanto tempo mais temos que ficar aqui? – perguntou Lully, claramente tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ah meninas, que isso, nós temos muita coisa para planejar ainda!- disse Thiago

-Coisas para planejar? O que ele quis dizer com isso Charlie? – perguntou indignada Lily

-Uhm, é que tipo, eu e Thi temos umas coisinhas planejadas... – eu disse meio desconfortável.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Charlotte Cahill? – perguntou Lully

Senti a raiva correndo pelas minhas veias.

-Ah nem vem. Eu e o Thiago ficamos a semana inteira preparando tudo para que a nossa festa do pijama fosse perfeita. Nada nem ninguém vai estragar isso. - eu disse determinada

Lily decidiu que iria me confrontar.

-Quer saber então Charlie, eu vou embora. Se você e Lully quiserem vir comigo, ótimo. – disse Lily irritada.

-Não Lily, você não vai embora – eu disse

Lily se virou. Sua cara estava vermelha de fúria. Eu sei que não é aconselhável irritar a Lily, mas ela tava me dando nos nervos, e ainda por cima eu e Lully somos as únicas que podemos contrariar a Lily sem praticamente ver a nossa morte. Mas naquele momento não.

Sirius, Thiago, Remo e Lully nos observavam com esperteza o suficiente para não se intrometerem.

-Charlotte, o que está acontecendo?- perguntou Lily

-Você não e ouviu? Você não vai embora Lily – eu disse

-E como você vai me impedir? – disse ela

-Eu vou trancar a porta – respondi simplesmente

-Como? – perguntou Lily

-Com magia – eu disse

Lily soltou uma risada.

-Você não tem idade para fazer magia fora de Hogwarts Charlie – disse

-É, mas o Sirius vai fazer aniversário daqui a pouco tempo. Ele tranca a porta. – eu disse

-Tecnicamente, eu ainda não posso fazer magia Charlie. – disse Sirius

-Cala boca se você gosta da sua vida!- eu gritei a ele

Pela cara que ele fez e a risada que Thiago e Remo soltaram, minha cara devia estar maníaca

-Viu Charlie, você esta sendo irracional – disse Lily

- Se eu não posso fazer com magia, faço no bom e velho jeito – eu respondi enquanto trancava a porta do quarto com a chave e pendurava a chave em um cordão que tinha ao redor do meu pescoço. –Pronto, só sai daqui se eu mandar. Agora sentem-se todos que eu vou explicar o que vai acontecer.

Enquanto murmuravam palavras bem coloridas e diversas, Lily, Thiago, Sirius e Remo se sentaram. Lully incrivelmente continuava sua posse imparcial, fria e sarcástica, não reclamou, não fez nada, só sentou, revirou os olhos e começou mexer nas unhas. Lily e Thiago na ponta da cama de Thiago, Lully e Sirius no chão e Remo no sofá que tinha encostado na parede em que eu de repente tive muita vontade de sentar. Me sentei do lado do Remo e sorri. Eu tinha todos no meu controle. Agora as coisas iriam começar a realmente ficar boas.

-É o seguinte pessoal – disse antes de explicar a eles o que nós iríamos fazer.

...

Vocês vão ter que esperar pra ver o que a maluca da Charlie inventou...


	3. Chapter 3

Genteee foi mal era pra eu ter postado antes mais o meu computador retardado não quis me permitir, por isso desculpa mesmo!

Vocês estão prestes a descobrir o plano mirabolante da louca da Charlie, acreditem não é nada normal, e eu duvido que alguém tenha acertado

Aproveitem bastante, por que eu faço meu melhor

Comentem!

Disclamer: Eu não sou dona de Harry Potter, mas ia ser foda, se eu fosse, se bem que NUNCA que eu iria ter a capacidade de escrever tão bem quanto nossa querida JK Rowling, mas ainda seria muito irado

...

- Então é o seguinte, eu e o Thiago formamos duplas para uma caça ao tesouro – disse Charlie com um sorriso nos lábios

- E não se preocupem, ela escreveu as pistas da minha dupla e eu as da dupla dela - se intrometeu Thiago

- Essa coisa tem algum prêmio? - perguntou Lily com uma sobrancelha erguida

- Claro que tem - disse Charlie com um brilho estranho - Quando vocês chegarem ao final vão achar chaves que te tiraram daqui

- Fala logo as duplas pra gente começar logo e acabar logo com isso – disse Lully

- Ok – disse Charlie olhando para Thiago, os dois com um sorrisinho de lado – Primeira dupla: Thiago e Lily – Lily vez uma cara de "porque eu" e Thiago sorriu – Segunda dupla: Sirius e Lully

- Ahhhh, eu mereço – disse Lully revirando os olhos – agora terceira dupla: você e o Remo vivaaa, será que podemos começar isso logo para esse pesadelo acabar – perguntou Lully com seu tom sarcástico de sempre

- Calma, - disse Thiago entregando um envelope para cada dupla - aqui estão as primeiras pistas, a próxima pista vai estar num envelope igual com o numero dois a próxima com o três e assim por diante. E lembrem-se que as pistas vão estar num envelope da mesma cor do que vocês receberam se for de outra cor é de outra dupla.

- Os caminhos e as pistas são diferentes para cada dupla e então comecemos - disse Charlie destrancando a porta do quarto e indo para o lado do Remo

- A pista diz que: - disse Lily abrindo o envelope (que era verde) e começou a ler – "A próxima pista está onde o controle da casa esta."

- Como assim o controle da casa? – perguntou Thiago com uma cara de confusão total, o que fez Lily acreditar que ele realmente não tinha mexido nas pistas deles, o que era a mais pura verdade, já que Thiago não era bom ator e queria passar bastante tempo procurando pistas com seu amor

- Não sei... – disse Lily com uma cara chateada, ela odiava não saber das coisas

- Talvez esteja no escritório do meu pai, é de lá que ele controla tudo – disse Thiago animado

- Impressionante Potter, – disse Lily – isso realmente fez sentido – Então, vamos – disse Lily como se estivesse dizendo "anda me mostra o caminho"

- Tah, tah vamos – disse Thiago acordando, se levantando e mostrando o caminho para Lily

Quando chegaram ao escritório do Sr. Potter eles começaram a revirar tudo a procura do envelope com a próxima pista, e...

- Le logo isso - disse Lully entregando o envelope (que era azul) para Sirius – eu quero acabar com esse pesadelo

- Bom aqui diz: "A próxima pista esta no coração da casa" – disse Sirius

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silencio pensando e então - Já sei – exclamou Lully – o coração da cidade é o centro, então o coração da casa também é... Sirius onde é o centro da casa?

- Deixa eu ver – disse Sirius com uma cara pensativa – só pode ser a sala de visitas. Vem eu vou te mostrar onde é. – disse Sirius e tentou pegar na mão de Lully

Lully tirou a mão da dele e disse – Nem pensar... – sinalizou para ele passar – Anda Black, mostre o caminho, não tenho noção de onde fica nada nessa mansão imensa

- Não se preocupe minha querida Lully... – disse Sirius com seu melhor sorriso de galã – conheço essa casa tão bem quanto Thiago, já que moro aqui com os Potter desde que fugi de casa

- Não me chame de Lully, Black – disse Lully com certa frieza na voz e no olhar – isso é um privilégio para poucos que não incluem você. E vamos logo com isso que eu quero ir para casa da Charlie o mais cedo possível

Eles foram para a sala de visitas, e começaram a procurar o envelope com a próxima pista...

- Então a pista diz o seguinte "A próxima pista assim como um tesouro pirata esta debaixo da terra" - disse Charlie

- Como assim debaixo da terra? - perguntou Remo abismado - o Thiago fez o que? Enterrou a pista no jardim? Ele só pode estar maluco, só pode! Eu não cavar o jardim inteiro em busca de uma pista idiota - e ele continuou falando coisas desse tipo sem parar

- Remo calma, ele não enterrou nada, não pode ter nada fora da casa, mas onde aqui dentro que é debaixo da terra? - disse Charlie, os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo e de repente do nada Charlie fez uma cara de "EUREKA" e disse - Já sei com a gente não pensou nisso antes? É tão óbvio!

- O que é tão óbvio garota? Tá louca? - perguntou Remo mais confuso do que antes

- É óbvio! Você não tah entendendo? Anda vem - disse Charlie animada e saiu correndo feito louca com Remo logo atrás

Quando Charlie parou e Remo viu onde estavam ele exclamou - Mas é claro o porão! Não acredito que não pensei nisso, me Deus o que esta acontecendo comigo esses dias? - ele estava sacudindo a cabeça negativamente a esse ponto

Thiago e Lily já tinham revirado o escritório do Sr. Potter inteiro, mas não acharam nada.

- É Lily querida parece que erramos de cômodo – disse Thiago triste por que sua sugestão estava errada

- Já disse que para você é Evans – disse Lily – Mas o que você disse fazia tanto sentido... seu pai controla a casa e ele faz tudo daqui mas se não esta aqui então onde esta... – dizia Lily cada vez mais baixo como se estivesse só pensando depois de um tempo Lily parecia ter posto os pensamentos em ordem – Já sei, Potter seu pai não controla essa casa sozinho, a sua mãe ajuda então a pista esta num cômodo que é dos dois, ou seja, ela esta...

- No quarto deles – completou Thiago – você é genial minha linda!

- Não sou sua linda, Potter – disse Lily irritada – agora vamos logo para o quarto dos seus pais, anda...

Thiago mostrou o caminho para Lily, ele estava adorando essa caça ao tesouro, eles não tinham nem chegado a segunda pista e já tinha passado uns vinte minutos, e Lily apesar de ter reclamado ainda não tinha gritado com ele, isso era um recorde pessoal muito bom.

Quando chegaram ao quarto do Sr. e da Sra. Potter eles se puseram a procurar o envelope que teria a próxima pista. Não demorou muito e Thiago achou o envelope e o mostrou para Lily, que curiosa como era já foi abrindo.

- Desisto! – disse Sirius sentando no sofá da sala de visitas que ele e Lully tinham revirado, mas sem encontrar nada – Não esta aqui Lul... – Lully encarou ele com um olhar mortal- ... Luisa – corrigiu Sirius com um sorrisinho de tipo "foi mal"

- Tem que estar – disse Lully – onde mais seria o coração da casa? – ela não parava de andar de um lado para o outro da sala

- Não sei... – disse Sirius pensativo, mas assim que acabou com essa frase, ele sorriu e disse – na verdade eu sei sim... A mãe vive dizendo que o coração de uma casa é a cozinha, tem até um imã com isso escrito

- E como o Potter escreveu algumas pistas a sua resposta realmente faz sentido e na verdade deve estar certo... – disse Lully relatando o óbvio, só para que ela pudesse ter a ultima palavra, e sinalizou para que Sirius mostrasse o caminho

Quando eles chegaram à cozinha começaram a procurar imediatamente, e não deu nem dois minutos e Lully já estava dizendo:

- Achei Black – disse ela mostrando o envelope azul com o numero 2 inscrito nele

- Anda lê – disse Sirius

Com Charlie e Remo, eles tinham revirado metade do porão e a essa altura a Charlie já estava um pouco mais maluca do que o normal, e Remo tentava sem muito sucesso acalmá-la por que, bom uma Charlie não era nada bom, e ela estava querendo matar Thiago.

- Eu e Thiago tínhamos combinado que não ia ser difícil uma vez que estivéssemos no cômodo certo – reclamou Charlie

- Calma, o porão é enorme – disse Remo – é só agente ir procurar na metade que você ainda não deixou de cabeça para baixo, pelo que vocês combinaram não vai ser tão difícil se a gente se acalmar e procurar direito sem tacar as coisas para todo lado Ok?

- Tabom – disse Charlie cedendo – respira... respira... – Charlie dizia isso enquanto movia suas mãos para cima e para baixo junto com a respiração para que ela pudesse se acalmar

Remo riu do ritual de Charlie, ela parecia uma daquelas patricinhas de filmes, o que não tinha simplesmente nada a ver com ela.

- Enquanto você se acalma eu vou procurar o envelope OK? – disse Remo indo para o outro lado do porão e começando a procurar calmamente pela próxima pista

Charlie se acalmou rápido, mas sem perceber ficou parada olhando Remo e admirando como ele era sempre calmo e sempre sabia o que fazer e como ele era lindo, e inteligente e... "Charlotte Cahill se recomponha você está quase babando que absurdo é esse, abismo ou não, ele não precisa ser demonstrado."

Depois de se recompor Charlie decidiu ir ajudar Remo, e em um minuto os dois já tinham achado a segunda pista.

- Aqui diz: "A próxima pista está no último lugar em que vocês iriam procurar"

- AH essa é fácil – disse Thiago imitando Remo, quando estava explicando algo – a pista está no banheiro. Por que – começou quando Lily fez uma cara de "como assim" ainda imitando Remo – se pegássemos qualquer pista e um de nós sugerisse o banheiro o outro iria perguntar "Quem é que esconde uma pista no banheiro?", sendo portanto o ultimo lugar onde procuraríamos.

- Você está de parabéns Potter – disse Lily – até que isso faz bastante sentido e você estava imitando o Remo direitinho.

- Anda vambora – disse Thiago, e levou ela para o banheiro e quando chegaram lá a tampa da privada estava levantada.

- Que nojo – comentou Lily e abaixou a tampa, e então viu o envelope verde com o numero 3 nele estava colado na tampa, Thiago começou a rir feito um retardado enquanto Lily revirava os olhos e pegava a pista. (N/A: Gente só imagina que eles deram muita sorte e foram de primeira no banheiro certo, mesmo tendo vários na mansão Potter OK?)

- Ok, a pista é a seguinte: "A próxima pista está debaixo da sua cabeça sempre que sonha." Essa é fácil, está debaixo de um travesseiro. Agora falta saber qual dos travesseiros dessa casa enorme e cheia de quartos.

- Minha flor – disse Sirius bem devagar – a menos que você tenha um quarto aqui e eu não saiba, acho que a pista se refere ao meu quarto

- Primeiro – disse Lully soltando veneno – não sou sua flor, segundo não sou retarda para você falar assim comigo – disse essa ultima parte devagar igual a Sirius

- Precisa ser assim? – disse Sirius, mas pelo olhar que a Lully lhe deu ele não precisou ouvir a resposta, para saber que era positiva

Sirius guiou Lully até seu quarto e assim que chegaram ele começou a jogar todos os travesseiros para trás e em menos de um minuto tinha feito uma bagunça no quarto e achado o envelope com a próxima pista

- Animal – disse Lully revirando os olhos o q eu fez Sirius retrucar e em alguns segundos Sirius estava gritando com ele enraivecido, e Lully respondia com frieza, esperteza e raiva mas sem gritar.

- Achei – disse Remo e começou a ler – "A próxima pista acabar de chegar à casa via pó de flu" – deu uma pequena pausa e disse – Acho que vamos para a sala da lareira

- Corrida até lá? – perguntou Charlie, os dois se olharam cúmplices contaram até três juntos e correram.

- Ganhei – disse Remo cansado, mas sorrindo

- Por muito pouco – disse Charlie cruzando os braços e rindo

- Mas, e o envelope? – perguntou Remo

- Não sei... – disse Charlie procurando, mas ela tropeçou no tapete e caiu na frente da lareira, ela começou a rir e disse – Achei o envelope, esta dentro da lareira

- Nossa, o envelope literalmente acaba de chegar via pó de flu, não deu nem tempo de sair da lareira – disse ele e os dois riram

Charlie levantou e pegou um dos objetos que estavam do lado da lareira e empurrou o envelope em sua direção.

- Então – perguntou Remo – qual nossa próxima pista diz?

- Lily querida – disse Thiago – leia a pista, por favor.

- Potter, eu já disse que para você é Evans, e para não me chamar de querida – disse Lily com um tom irritado – Bom, a pista diz: "A próxima pista está fora da casa, porém dentro das regras do jogo" – disse Lily depois de se acalmar – Não entendi como a pista pode estar dentro e fora da casa ao mesmo tempo

Thiago estava pensativo, e de repente lembrou que enquanto eles estavam escrevendo as pistas Charlie tinha lhe perguntado se valia na varanda, e ele tinha dito que valia óbvio. – Acho que deve estar na varanda.

- É verdade a Charlie vive dizendo que a varanda não é faz parte de dentro da casa, mas sim da parte de fora, tipo o jardim.

- Então milady – disse Thiago estendendo o braço para que Lily o pegasse – posso mostrar-lhe o caminho

- Menos Potter – disse Lily – beeeem menos

Thiago riu de leve e balançou a cabeça negativamente pensando "ela ainda vai ser minha", depois eles foram para a varanda assim que chegaram lá Lily congelou de surpresa:

- Nossa – exclamou Lily isso é uma varanda? É enorme, e maravilhoso – seus olhos brilhavam, ela tinha até esquecido das pistas

- Eu nunca vi muita graça aqui – disse Thiago simplesmente

- Como não? Olha isso a prata das grades todas trabalhadas combinam com o mármore branco do chão, e com a mesa de vidro. E tudo isso é rodeado por flores.

- Bom tem uma coisa que eu sempre amei daqui – disse Thiago indo sentar na rede que tinha no canto da varanda – sentar aqui é sempre bom, vem ver como a vista é incrível.

Lily se sentou do lado de Thiago e ficou maravilhada com o que viu, a lua minguante pairava sobre um lago e o céu estava cheio de estrelas e tinham umas montanhas ao fundo.

- Nossa realmente a vista daqui é maravilhosa – disse Lily maravilhada

- Viu até que eu acerto ás vezes – disse Thiago todo bobo

- É raramente até que você dá uma dentro – disse Lily e bocejou

- Cansada? – disse Thiago – Quer que eu te leve até o quarto de hospedes? Você pode dormir lá hoje e amanha agente continua essa caça ao tesouro

- Ai to com uma preguiça de andar até o quarto, acho que vou dormir aqui na rede mesmo – disse Lily fazendo manha

- Boa, vou acampar aqui também – disse Thiago e em seguida chamou o elfo doméstico e pediu para que trouxesse saco de dormir – pronto, agora podemos acampar aqui pela noite

- Boa noite Potter – disse Lily

- Boa noite

- Tabom, tabom, tabom, chega – disse Lully – eu não agüento mais brigar com você garoto, paro, e vamos nos concentrar nessa bendita caça ao tesouro

- É, mas foi você que começou – disse Sirius

- Sim, - disse Lully – e eu que estou acabando, anda Sirius só o que eu quero é acabar com essa bendita caça ao tesouro e ir pra casa da Charlie será que você poderia, por favor, me ajudar, e cooperar?

- Ok, vou ler a pista – disse Sirius ainda emburrado e ainda bem contrariado, mas não resistia a essa garota dificílima que o deixava doido – "A próxima pista esta no canto preferido da Lily e do Remo"

- Ou seja... – disse Lully – a biblioteca

Sirius levantou da cama e levou Lully até a biblioteca, mas quando chegaram lá eles rapidamente perderam a alegria já que procurar algo lá era tudo menos fácil

- Anda agente tem que reduzir a busca de alguma forma – disse Sirius

- Já sei a pista diz canto, então é uma parte da biblioteca, que pelo visto esta dividida em seções então temos, que achar a seção preferida dos dois que seria...

- DCAT – disseram os dois juntos

- Eu sei a seção de DCAT é no canto da biblioteca, perfeito cabe direitinho na pista. Anda vem comigo

Eles foram para a seção de DCAT e assim que chegaram lá eles viram o envelope azul preso na estante pegaram e leram a pista que dizia "A próxima pista se encontra num lugar cósmico, conectado com as estrelas". Nenhum dos dois entendeu a pista e logo Lully sentou no chão e encostou na estante que era grudada na parede, Sirius gostou da idéia e se sentou do lado dela.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora pensando, com uns duzentos bocejos no meio. Sem nem perceber Lully adormeceu, e sua cabeça se recostou no ombro de Sirius, que dormiu dois segundos depois com a cabeça recostada na da Lully, e estranha e inconscientemente os dois tinham o maior dos sorrisos explanado na cara de cada um.

A pista de Remo e Charlie dizia o seguinte: "A próxima pista se encontra na parte da casa onde estão as melodias as harmonias e tudo do gênero"

Rapidamente Charlie tinha dito que era a sala de musica e tinha começado a correrem direção do que talvez fosse a sua sala preferida daquela mansão gigantesca inteira, a sala de musica onde o Sr. Potter tinha pelo menos um exemplo de todos os instrumentos musicais existentes trouxas e bruxos, junto com um belo estúdio de gravação e uma completíssima mesa de edição

- Nossa – disse Remo quando chegou à sala – precisava de tanta correria garota? Sei que é sua sala preferida, mas não é para tanto

- Na verdade eu queria é chegar antes de você e ver se cantava um pouco, mas você resolveu correr também e meu plano não vai acontecer – disse Charlie

- Pode cantar

- Serio?

- Claro, não estou com pressa pra sair, na verdade eu estou é cansado queria parar um pouco, e ver você cantar vai ser um ótimo jeito para isso

- Obrigada Remo

- Não foi nada

Charlie, quase explodindo de tanta alegria pegou um violão, afinou ele com cuidado brincou um pouco com as notas então parou para decidir o que iria tocar, enfim decidiu-se pela musica Count on me de um cantor trouxa chamado Bruno Mars, que por senão era um de seus músicos preferidos

Remo olhava Charlie com olhos admirados, ele admirava como ela ficava em êxtase quando estava tocando ou cantando, ou os dois, ele se impressionava com como ela tinha uma facilidade incrível com o violão, e se impressionava com como ela conhecia inumaras musicas bruxas e trouxas, e como ele sempre ouvia uma nova musica sair daquela bela garota.

Porém Remo admirava mais do que a habilidade e o amor de Charlie pela musica ele admirava a garota como um todo. Ele adorava seus cabelos pretos longos e cacheados com pontas azuis e seus olhos azuis impressionantes, que sempre diziam a verdade, mesmo que sua dona não quisesse mostrá-la. Ele também admirava o jeito de ser de Charlie, sempre elétrica e animada, ele achava-a incrível jogando quadribol, e não poderia deixar de notar o corpo maravilhoso da garota que para ele era perfeito, era bem formado e bem definido, mas não era o que todos chamavam de escultural, como os de Lily e Lully.

Quando ela terminou de cantar ele perguntou – Cantor trouxa?

- Sim – disse Charlie com um sorriso

- Aposto que ele canta bem pior do que você

Após esse comentário Charlie ficou vermelha e não disse nada, depois de um tempo em silencio os dois bocejaram ao mesmo tempo, e logo caíram na gargalhada.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir

- Concordo, Charlie

Os dois forma até o quarto de visitas onde um colchonete estava pronto, Remo como um cavalheiro cedeu a cama para Charlie que se derreteu toda com o gesto. Os dois dormiram assim que fecharam os olhos, de tão exaustos que estavam, e com bons sonhos passaram a noite.

...

AHHHH, fiquem ligados, no próximo cap para ver a reação de todos ao acordarem e para conferir o resto das pistas doidas que nossa querida Charlie e nosso querido Thiago resolveram inventar para que eles pudessem passar mais tempo com seus respectivos amores, e ajudar um casal de amigos

CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ: COMENTEM!

É serio, mesmo pra falar mal, é legal olhar a info da sua fic e ter varias reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Oiii gente, bem vindos ao mais novo capítulo da minha linda fic "Marotos" e eu tenho orgulho de dizer que decidi que postarei um capitulo por semana (na quarta ou na quinta [tipo hoje]) prometo não quebrar essa promessa, faço até um voto perpétuo

Disclamer: Eu até pedi Harry Potter de aniversário, mas mesmo sendo a menininha do papai, eu infelizmente não consegui, então HP ainda pertence a tia JK

Aproveitem e saboreiem

...

Já eram mais ou menos 11 horas da tarde daquele dia 29 de agosto, ou seja, faltavam dois dias para a ida deles para Hogwarts. Eles ainda estavam na mansão Potter, cada dupla em um canto, e de tão exaustos de que estavam da caça ao tesouro que Charlie e Thiago tinham inventado eles ainda estavam dormindo.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

O sol bateu na sua cara fazendo Thiago acordar, ele se levantou e ia acordar Lily, mas se deteve já que ela estava tão linda, calma e serena enquanto dormia. Depois de ficar alguns minutos admirando-a ele resolveu acordá-la.

- Lily, acorda – disse ele de cutucando ela de leve

- Anh? – disse Lily confusa, depois se lembrou de onde estava e da estúpida caça ao tesouro – Bom dia, Potter

Thiago respondeu e eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos e então Lily disse – Acabei de lembrar que fiquei tão maravilhada com a sua varanda que nem pegamos a pista.

- É verdade – de repente os dois ouviram

- O que acha de pegarmos a pista e continuarmos a caça, então – disse Thiago todo galante, após uma pequena pausa

- Seria a boa – disse Lily

De repente se ouve um sino na mansão Potter e Thiago exclama – Nossa, como acordamos tarde! – e vendo a cara de Lily de "o que foi isso" ele explicou - esse sino significa que os elfos domésticos já prepararam o almoço.

Ao som da palavra almoço a barriga de Lily roncou sonoramente – Então é uma boa idéia irmos logo estou faminta – disse ela simplesmente

Dito isto Thiago mostrou o caminho para Lily. No meio do caminho encontraram Remo e Charlie, que tinham acordado há pouco tempo sito bom dia e ouvido o sino do almoço quase imediatamente depois disso levantado e ido almoçar. Os quatro foram o resto do caminho conversando, e estavam achando estranho que Sirius e Lully não tinham chegado ainda, por isso Thiago disse para que os elfos continuassem tocando o sino de aviso caso eles ainda estivessem dormindo.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sirius acordou lentamente e percebeu que Lully estava adormecida com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Ele sorriu e ficou admirando enquanto a garota mais difícil e mais cobiçada de toda Hogwarts estava colada nele. Sim, Lully era a garota mais cobiçada de toda Hogwarts seu corpo escultural, seus cabelos e sardas marrons que contrastavam com sua pele clara e seus lindos olhos azuis e seus lábios naturalmente rosados que ela esta sempre mordiscando, a tornavam atraente para literalmente TODOS. Porém, seu jeito frio e sarcástico de ser, também a tornava a mais difícil e inalcançável de todas, o que ironicamente a tornava ainda mais interessante.

Depois de alguns minutos Sirius ouviu o sino que indicava que o almoço estava pronto, queria ir estava faminto, mas não queria acordar Lully. Resolveu que iria esperar um pouco, mas se ela não acordasse logo, ele iria acordá-la.

Quando o sino tocou pela segunda vez Lully acordou e percebeu sua posição antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Decidiu que não iria ficar com vergonha alguma, isso era para os fracos, ela simplesmente abriria os olhos sentaria direito se ajeitaria e perguntaria que barulho era aquele. E foi o que ela fez.

- Que barulho é esse – perguntou

- É o sino que diz que os elfos domésticos já prepararam o almoço – disse Sirius se levantando e depois oferecendo a mão para que ela levantasse – Vamos?

Lully levantou sem aceitar a ajuda, e seguiu-o até a sala de jantar onde todos já estavam almoçando.

- Onde estavam – perguntou Charlie com cara de desconfiada

- Caímos no sono pensando numa pista que achamos na biblioteca e só conseguimos acordar agora, com o sino do almoço – disse Lully

Depois disso eles se sentaram a mesa com os amigos e Charlie sem conseguir conter a curiosidade perguntou – E ai povo qual foi o ultimo lugar em que acharam as pistas?

- Charlie querida se eu disse: "caímos no sono pensando numa pista que achamos na biblioteca" eu acho que a ultima pista foi na biblioteca – disse Lully sarcástica como sempre

- Lully... – reprovou Lily – nossa ultima pista foi na varanda – disse em seguida

- Interessante – comentou Charlie pensando *Bom, o Thiago e a Lily chegaram no tempo certo no lugar certo, como eu planejei, mas a Lully e o Sirius estão um lugar atrasados, eu achei que a Lully ia sacar logo, já que ela me mostrou o bendito lugar e eu descrevi como esta na pista na frente dela, _oh well_*

- E onde estava a sua ultima pista minha querida parceira na criação dessa linda caça ao tesouro – disse Thiago com um sorriso brincalhão

- Na sala de musica – disse Charlie

- E vocês acharam a outra pista e a Charlie não surtou e nem tocou nada? Essa é novidade – disse Lily rindo de leve

- Na verdade... – disse Charlie, só agora percebendo isso – eu toquei, depois dormimos e nem procuramos a pista.

- Falando em próxima pista Charlie querida será que você poderia ser um doce e nos ajudar com a nossa pista? – disse Sirius com cara de cachorro-que-caiu-da-mudança

- Não, não, não e não – disse Charlie sorrindo divertida – é contra as regras e ia fazer essa parte perder a graça pra vocês, o que seria horrível...

- Na verdade seria muito bom por que eu não agüento mais essa bendita caça ao tesouro!- disse Lully come ênfase no muito

- Sabe que eu achei que seria bem pior – comentou Lily – apesar de que qualquer outra dupla teria feito isso bem mais divertido

- Assim você me magoa meu lírio – disse Thiago

- Pela ultima vez Potter, para você é Evans – disse Lily com ênfase no Evans

E assim o almoço continuou com uma ou duas briguinhas aqui e ali, mas principalmente com muitas risadas, e momentos divertidos.

Quando finamente acabaram de comer Lily e Thiago foram para a varanda pegar a pista que ainda não tinham visto, e Remo e Charlie fizeram o mesmo mas na sala de musica, enquanto Sirius e Lully ficaram na sala de jantar pensando na pista que tinham encontrado na biblioteca.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Assim que Lily chegou à varanda viu o envelope verde em cima da mesa e teve uma crise de risos. Thiago chegou pouco depois e viu Lily rindo como louca e quando olhou para a mesa também teve um ataque de risos. Depois dos dois estarem quase chorando de tanto rir eles conseguiram parar e pegar a pista para que lessem.

- "A próxima pista está onde tudo começou" – disse Lily – ou seja, seu quarto caro Potter

- Então vamos – disse Thiago fazendo uma reverencia e indicando o caminho com uma sorriso galanteador – você sabe o caminho

- É o único cômodo que eu sei onde fica nessa mansão, e ainda é capaz de eu me perder no meio do caminho.

- A qual é minha casa é grande, mais não é tão complicado assim se achar por aqui – disse Thiago – o Sirius e a Charlie aprenderam a se achar rapidinho por aqui

- Por que eles estão por aqui o tempo todo – disse Lily indignada – é a primeira vez que eu entro na sua casa, ou melhor, mansão Potter

- Ok, ok então – disse Thiago levantando as mãos com se estivesse se rendendo – vamos?

Eles foram para o quarto de Thiago, e quando chegaram lá se puseram a procurar a próxima pista.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sirius e Lully estavam sentados na mesa um na frente do outro com a pista no meio os dois pensando e com expressões frustradas no rosto.

- Não é possível – disse Sirius – já ficou claro que não é nada nem perto do obvio, sabe daquelas pistas que qualquer um pode descobrir, então logicamente é algo que eles acharam que íamos descobrir como o da cozinha.

Quando Sirius disse isso Lully virou a pista para si e sorriu depois de tê-la lido ainda outra vez – Já sei onde é – explicou calmamente – têm sótão nessa mansão?

- Sim - respondeu Sirius

- Então me leve par lá – disse Lully

Sirius não estava entendendo nada, mas resolveu não discutir, e mostrou o caminho para Luly. Assim que chegaram ao sótão Lully começou a procurar por uma janela, quando achou abriu-a e foi para o telhado. Quando estava no talhado respirou fundo e se lembrou do dia em que levou Charlie para o telhado de Hogwarts com suas vassouras, Charlie tinha amado estar no telhado, assim como Lully amava, e dissera que aquele lugar era cósmico e conectado com as estrelas perfeito para Lully, entre outras descrições todas boas. Ela não acreditava que não tinha lembrado direto. Olhou em volta e viu o envelope azul pegou-o e voltou para o sótão.

- Achei! – disse Lully quando voltou para o sótão

- Com? – perguntou Sirius extremamente confuso – Qual a relação?

- Só lembrei uma coisa que a Charlie disse um dia no nosso segundo ano – disse Lully com um tom de que isso seria tudo que ela contaria

- OK – disse Sirius ainda confuso, mas decidiu deixar por isso mesmo e perguntou – Então o que a pista diz?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Charlie e Remo voltaram para a sala de música e procurando por alto não encontraram, por isso decidiram procurar com cuidado. Depois de um tempo sem encontrar nada resolveram procurar atrás dos instrumentos.

- Que estranho – comentou Remo – não está em lugar nenhum, e acho que já procuramos atrás de todos esses instrumentos

Charlie estava quase concordando com a cabeça, mas antes disso se lembrou de algo – Na verdade não procuramos no violão que eu toquei ontem – dito isto ela foi e pegou o violão, achando assim a próxima pista na parte de trás do instrumento

- Viu como eu sou genial - disse Charlie abrindo o envelope e pegando a pista leu – "A próxima pista está onde a administração da casa acontece, mas não se engane nada é tão fácil quanto parece"

Os dois se olharam com expressões confusas:

- Tinha que ser o Thiago – disse Charlie balançando a caneca negativamente com um sorrisinho de lado

- Como assim? – perguntou Remo – tinha que ser o Thiago pra que?

- Nossa, Remo Lupin o nerd da turma não entendeu algo que eu disse e quer minha ajuda para entender dita coisa – disse Charlie com uma tom zombeteiro

- Para de graça e me diz logo – reclamou Remo rindo por dentro do jeito da garota

- Tinha que ser o Thiago para querer complicar a pista, mas acabar fazendo ficar ainda mais fácil – disse Charlie simplesmente – Por causa dessa ultima parte ei tenho certeza que a pista ta no escritório do pai do Thi.

- Sabe que você esta certa – disse Remo concordando com a cabeça

- Estou sempre certa Reminho querido – disse Charlie sorrindo e depois tomando caminho para o escritório

XOXOXOXOXOXO

No caminho para o quarto de Thiago Lily já estava pensando que o envelope estaria num lugar bem mais escondido do que os outros, já que quando eles estiveram lá e não viram nada. Lily sabia que Charlie não era boba, ela nunca colocaria o envelope num lugar em que alguém podia achar por acidente na primeira porção dessa grande caça ao tesouro, onde as regras e o prêmio haviam sido anunciados.

- Bom – começou Lily assim que entraram no quarto – Charlie com certeza escondeu bem, já que nossa aventura em busca do tesouro começou aqui

- Faz todo sentido – concordou Thiago

- Então é possível que esteja no armário, na escrivaninha, e bom, é tudo que eu pensei você acha que faltou algum – disse Lily

- Não, estes são basicamente os únicos lugares nos quais a gente não ia nunca encontrar quando estava aqui mais cedo – disse Thiago simplesmente

Dito isto Thiago começou a procurar na sua escrivaninha, Lily ficou parada, com um pouco de vergonha. Após um tempo Thiago percebeu que ela estava simplesmente ali parada.

- Por que não está procurando a pista? – perguntou ele

- Não quero mexer no seu armário – disse Lily vermelha de vergonha – nem na sua escrivaninha

- Isso é provavelmente uma boa idéia – disse Thiago depois de ter pensado um pouco – pensando bem é uma ótima idéia – disse Thiago – pode deixar que eu procuro esse OK?

- Obrigada – disse Lily com um sorriso um pouco culpado – prometo que eu procuro a próxima pista sozinha

- Não precisa – disse Thiago

- OK então – disse Lily, não ia reclamar em ter menos trabalho – mas, anda volte a procurar para que isso não demore muito mais OK?

- Sim senhora – disse Thiago batendo continência como um soldado trouxa, o que fez Lily rir bastante

Depois de seu momento de soldado, Thiago voltou a procurar pela pista. Ele não conseguia achar de jeito nenhum, e estava fazendo uma bagunça colossal. Se é que fosse possível Thiago estava deixando seu quarto ainda mais bagunçado do que ele estava antes. Ele estava realmente frustrado e Lily via a cena rindo gostosa, era engraçado ver Thiago no meio do que deveria ser a maior bagunça do mundo com uma cara frustrada e reclamando baixinho para que Lily não entendesse.

Após uns 10 minutos, que mais pareceram dias para Thiago, a cara dele finalmente mostrou um sorriso e ele se levantou do meio daquele mar de roupas e objetos pessoais e exclamou com uma felicidade impressionante:

- Finalmente eu achei! – disse ele quase gritando

- Você é muito bobo às vezes Potter – disse Lily – pensando bem você é bobo e idiota sempre

- Ei! – exclamou Thiago – isso magoa

- Eu digo isso o tempo inteiro – disse Lily – e você nunca reclama!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

- Bom – disse Lully enquanto abria o envelope e pegava a pista – aqui diz: "A próxima pista esta onde todas as refeições acontecem"

- Nossa essa é impossível – disse Sirius sarcástico como ninguém

- É impressionante como eles estão inspirados para algumas pistas, desleixados e obvio em outras, e normais nas que faltam – disse Lully que por mais tempo que passasse com Charlie ela ainda se impressionava com quanto a amiga podia mudar de um momento para o outro, ou como sua criatividade podia estar no máximo em um segundo e acabar no próximo

Depois de uma pequena pausa Lully exclamou:

- O que está esperando para me mostrar o caminho? Eu não agüento mais essa caça ao tesouro, e mal posso esperar para que isso acabe

E com esse comentário eles foram para a sala de jantar

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Quando Remo e Charlie chegaram ao escritório do Sr. Potter eles pararam, o envelope não estava a vista, isso poderia ser um problema

- OK, temos que achar um jeito de procurar, e encontrar a pista _sem _bagunçar nada e muito menos tirar _nada_ do lugar – disse Charlie com ênfase no sem e no nada – por que senão nós estamos completamente ferrados

- Tem toda razão – disse Remo

Eles começaram a procurar com todo o cuidado do mundo, o que fez com que eles demorassem bastante tempo com essa simples pista

XOXOXOXOXOXO

- OK, - disse Thiago – a pista diz o seguinte: "A próxima pista esta onde descansam os servos da casa" – depois disso Thiago falava mais consigo mesmo do que com Lily - isso é preocupante se a Charlie fez uma assim tão obvia quer dizer que ela achou que o ultimo desafio ia ser muito difícil, ou seja, ferrou!

Lily ouviu o que Thiago disse e perguntou com as sobrancelhas arquedas – O que você quer dizer com ultimo desafio?

- Eu te explico no caminho para o quarto dos elfos domésticos – disse Thiago liderando o caminho, depois de respirar fundo e se preparar para o show de gritos que Lily daria ele começou – Bom, eu e Charlie decidimos que ia acabar na sala de estar, mas que cada dupla iria para um canto da sala e teria que resolver um desafio para ter a chave que ia abrir a porta da frente

- Sabe que é uma boa idéia... – comentou Lily – e você tem razão se a Charlie tah facilitando ela só pode ter achado que esse desafio tava difícil demais

Eles chegaram ao quarto dos elfos e se puseram a procurar a próxima e ultima pista

XOXOXOXOXOXO

- "A próxima pista esta no lugar mais divertido da casa" – leu Lully

- Ou seja, a sala de jogos – disse Sirius

- Tem algo errado, tah fácil demais, a Charlie só pode ter se sentido culpada por algo estar difícil demais e resolveu aliviar. Isso não é nada bom, nada bom mesmo – disse Lully mexendo a cabeça negativamente

- A gente pensa nisso depois OK? – disse Sirius – Anda eu te levo pra sal de jogos

- Anda logo então – disse Lully

Assim que eles chegaram à sala Lully ficou abismada, aquilo era incrível! Sirius foi procurar a pista e Lully fingiu que ia fazer o mesmo e começou a jogar e ver que jogos bruxos tinham por ali. Depois de um tempo Sirius percebeu, mas por incrível que pareça ele não queria brigar com ela, e simplesmente continuou a procurar

Quinze minutos depois Sirius havia encontrado a pista e correu para mostrá-la para Lully

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Depois de tira e bota de papeis e pastas no lugar Remo finalmente achou a bendita pista e suspirou aliviado, já não agüentava mais procurar com cuidado

- Anda, leia logo eu preciso sair desse escritório – disse Charlie

- Calma, calma – disse Remo com um risinho – aqui diz o seguinte "A próxima pista esta onde todas as conversas são acompanhadas de uma bela _fiest_a" Tem alguma idéia de onde pode ser?

- Claro que sei – disse Charlie segurísima de si como sempre – é simples a pista está na sala de jantar, onde todas as conversas são acompanhadas por uma _fiesta_, ou uma refeição. Reminho do coração, você tem que estudar mais

- Fica quieta e vamos logo pra sal de jantar – disse Remo reclamando

Charlie riu boba e triunfante enquanto se dirigia para a sala de jantar onde acharam a pista presa a parte de baixo da mesa, não demorou muito mais de um minuto

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lily e Thiago no quarto dos elfos domésticos. Lully e Sirius na sala de jogos. Remo e Charlie na sala de jantar. Todos acharam a pista final em seus respectivos cômodos sem grande dificuldade, e todas diziam o mesmo, pois Charlie tinha um plano particular para essa ultima parte da grande caça ao tesouro.

A pista dizia "A próxima e ultima pista se encontra na sala de estar, mas não se enganem entre vocês e o prêmio ainda a um desafio a cumprir"

Charlie tinha explicado o plano todo nos mínimos detalhes, e também tinha pedido para sua mãe desenvolver um grande desafio, que todos estivessem envolvidos, e também pediu para que sua mãe instalasse o desafio na sala de estar dos Potter. Depois ela botou a ultima pista igual para todos e pronto a ultima parte (e a mais difícil) seria feita em grupo ao invés de em duplas. (N/A: Gente a mãe da Charlie é meio porra loca OK? Por isso ela aceitou essa coisa toda na boa)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Quando eles entraram na sala ficaram espantados, pois havia ali um labirinto enorme. Charlie explicou o seu plano genial para todos e depois de alguns risos e algumas reclamações leves eles se aventuraram no labirinto criado pela mãe de Charlie

Eles se perderam alguma, OK muuuuuitas vezes, mas combinando os talentos de todos eles iam dando um jeito todo especial e só deles e em meio a milhares de brigas e confusões eles finalmente, quando já estava escuro lá fora e eram por volta das dez, eles chegaram à parte final do labirinto.

Era uma sala ampla com uma esfinge, na verdade uma mini-esfinge como Lily e Remo insistiam em dizer. A esfinge começou a rugir e quando todos estavam olhando, o que demorou um pouco demais, ela finalmente proferiu uma charada:

- _Primeiro pense no lugar reservado aos sacrifícios,__ s__eja em que templo for.__  
><em>_Depois, me diga que é que se desfolha no inverno e torna a brotar na primavera?__  
><em>_E finalmente, me diga qual é o objeto que tem som, luz e ar e flutua na superfície do mar?__  
><em>_Agora junte tudo e me responda o seguinte:__  
><em>_Que tipo de criatura você não gostaria de beijar?_ – a esfinge disse deixando os seis de boca aberta e com cara de retardados

- Bom, - começou Lily – se temos que juntar tudo para descobrir a resposta, vamos analisar verso por verso

- Você esta certa – concordou Remo – isso é o mais lógico e o mais fácil de se fazer. Comecemos então: **"****pense no lugar reservado aos sacrifícios, seja em que templo for****"**

Todos se puseram a pensar, de repente Lully abriu um sorrisinho e disse:

- Já sei – Lully estava radiantemente zombeteira – a resposta é "ara", que nada mais é do que um altar, um lugar reservado a sacrifícios e que tem o mesmo nome para qualquer templo, de qualquer religião, culto, e afins

- Brilhante gata – disse Charlie abraçando Lully – passando para a próxima: **"****me diga que é que se desfolha no inverno e torna a brotar na primavera"**

- Essa é fácil – disse Sirius – rama

- Realmente, é fácil até demais até o Black achou fácil – disse Lully sarcástica, no que Charlie e Lily riram bobas

- Não tem graça nenhuma – disse Sirius – vamos para a próxima "**me diga qual é o objeto que tem som, luz e ar e flutua na superfície do mar?****" **

- Simples – disse Lily – é uma bóia

- OK, agora juntemos tudo – disse Thiago – ara+rama+bóia, encontramos ararambóia

Resolvido isso Remo se virou para a esfinge e disse – O tipo de criatura que não gostaríamos de beijar, é ararambóia

- Certa resposta – disse a esfinge e desapareceu com um raio enorme e rosa, que depois se transformou em três outros clarões, um verde, um azul e um amarelo. Esses clarões se transformaram em três chaves que depois flutuaram até os seus respectivos donos, correspondendo com as cores de seus envelopes

- Finalmente livres – exclamaram Lily e Lully juntas enquanto sorriam e corriam até a porta da frente destrancavam e iam para a casa de Charlie descansar

- Gente eu tenho que ir, mas foi divertido, vejo vocês na plataforma 9 3/4 beijinhos – disse Charlie rindo da atitude das amigas

- Tchau, nos vemos – disseram os três marotos juntos

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Os seis chegaram em seus respectivos quartos e apagaram em dois segundos

...

Sim a charada é a da esfinge de HP do labirinto, ma eu sou péssima para responder charadas, e pior ainda para criá-las. Então com o objetivo de levar o melhor para vocês meus queridos leitores eu pesquisei no Google e quando vi HP no titulo entrei e peguei

CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ: COMENTEM!

É serio até pra falar mal, criticas ajudam a crescer e é muito legal ver a info da sua fic e ver que você tem varias reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Oiii, desculpa por só postar hoje, mas não me culpem, culpem minha mãe que me botou de castigo, mas prometo que quinta o próximo cap. será postado

Disclamer: Infelizmente eu não possuo HP, só os personagens que eu inventei mesmo

Aproveitem!

...

Os próximos dias passaram calmos e sem nada de importante. Finalmente o dia tão esperado por todos, o dia da volta a Hogwarts, chegou.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lully POV

Lily, Charlie e eu estávamos andando pela estação de Londres com nossos malões nos carrinhos, Moon e Toby nos seguiam obientemente e Ellie fazia barulho em sua gaiola. Como sempre nós estávamos chamando alguma atenção enquanto passávamos.

Quando chegamos a plataforma 9 ¾ vimos que tínhamos chegado cedo, assim como queríamos. Fomos para o ultima cabine à direita, onde nos conhecemos a caminho do nosso primeiro ano. Botamos nossos malões no compartimento da bagagem, e botamos Moon e Toby nas caixinhas para gato que encostamos na parede, penduramos a gaiola da Ellie e começamos a nos acomodar nas posições de costume. Charlie deitou em um dos bancos, e eu me encostei contra a parede da janela sentando no com os pés pra cima. Lily geralmente sentava na mesma posição que eu na minha frente, mas ela não fez isso e eu olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Vou por meu uniforme e depois ir para a cabine dos monitores – disse Lily, no que eu estiquei as pernas

- Odeio esse negocio de você ser monitora e perder metade da viagem – comentou Charlie

- Eu também – reclamei

- Mas, eu sendo monitora faz com que vocês se salvem de muita confusão – disse Lily como se explicasse que dois mais dois são quatro

- Mas você podia ser monitora sem essas reuniões – dissemos eu e Charlie juntas

- Não podia não – disse Lily – agora me deixem ir

Lily saiu da cabine e eu e Charlie começamos a conversar:

- Então, vamos ter o mesmo horário né? – ela perguntou

- Bom – comecei – você e eu sim, mas a Lily não vai fazer as mesmas aulas extras, e nós temos uma aula extra a mais. – depois disso comecei a falar igual a um repórter de TV trouxa, uma brincadeira que fazíamos o tempo todo – Resumindo, temos as aulas principais juntas e as extras não.

- Em outras noticias – disse Charlie também imitando um repórter de TV trouxa também – teremos todas as aulas principais junto com os marotos devido ao fato, de que assim como nós eles pretendem seguir a careira de aurores

Nós duas caímos na gargalhada assim que ela parou de falar e quando consegui parar de rir eu disse, ainda imitando um repórter:

- E em uma observação obvia é melhor termos cuidado ou vamos explodir com a Lily de tanto ela reclamar de ter todas as aulas principais com nada mais nada menos do que Thiago Potter

Voltamos a rir e só conseguimos parar quando alguém bateu na porta, o que era estranho já que o trem já tinha saído da estação

- Pode entrar – Charlie gritou

A porta se abriu e Remo botou a cabeça para dentro e começou a falar: - O trem esta lotado, e não achamos uma cabine então...

- Será que podemos ficar aqui com vocês – disse Thiago aparecendo na porta também, e depois de uma pequena pausa, na qual ele pareceu notar que algo, ou alguém estava faltando, ele voltou a falar – Onde é que esta meu Lírio?

- Ela esta na reunião de monitores onde o Remo deveria estar também e apesar de que ela não vai gostar muito de que vocês fiquem aqui, ela tem que se acostumar com o resto do ano – Charlie começou e não parou mais

- Enfim - disse eu interrompendo ela e ignorando seu olhar mortal – Sim, vocês podem ficar aqui nessa cabine

- Obrigado – disse Sirius entrando na cabine também

Os garotos botaram seus malões no compartimento de bagagem, Remo foi para a reunião dos monitores correndo, e os outros se sentaram, forçando a mim e a Charlie a sentar direito, o que também nos fez revirar os olhos.

- Vocês também querem ser auroras, não querem? – perguntou Sirius de repente

- Sim – respondi

- Então por conseqüência todos nós teremos o mesmo horário. – disse Thiago lentamente

- Na verdade não – começou Charlie

- Teremos todas as aulas principais juntos – continuei

- Mas, eu e Lully vamos fazer aritimancia, runas antigas e astronomia como extras – continuou Charlie

- Enquanto a Lily vai fazer outras aulas extras da vida que não sabemos quais são – continuei

- Será que uma de vocês não poderia falar isso sozinha? – perguntou Sirius

- Não, é mais divertido assim! – respondeu Charlie com um risinho bobo

- Pode até ser, mas é estranho – comentou Sirius

- Não é estranho, nós só nos conhecemos bem. E gostamos de fazer isso então podem parando de reclamar OK? – Charlie reclamou e deu a língua para eles

- Voltando ao assunto – disse Thiago – teremos pelo menos alguns períodos livres pelo menos né? – ele perguntou esperançoso

- Tenho certeza que sim, apesar de que vocês vão ter que agüentar alguns outros sem a gente, só não fiquem muito deprimidos, está bem? – disse sarcástica

- Prometo que vamos tentar, mais não sei se conseguiremos – disse Thiago entrando na brincadeira, isso quase me fez sorrir, mas, me controlei tenho uma imagem de rainha do gelo a zelar, é o que me faz sobreviver

O tempo passou com algumas conversas, brincadeiras bobas e risos dos outros não meus é claro. Nem vi o tempo passar, só vi que estávamos na metade da viagem quando Lily e Remo voltaram para a nossa cabine.

- Minha flor você voltou! Já estava sentindo a sua falta – berrou Thiago assim que a ruiva apareceu na cabine

Era incrível como ele nunca desistia

- Potter, pela centésima vez para você é Evans, E-V-A-N-S! – disse Lily irritada, no que Thiago sorriu

E era incrível como a rejeição da ruiva sempre fazia o moreno sorrir. Às vezes lês me davam esperança, de que algo realmente poderia durar. Eu não deixava que essa idéia durasse, a esperança era o primeiro passo para destruir tudo o eu consegui construir durante todos esses anos. Isso me fazia sobreviver, nunca iria resistir a outro desapontamento.

Quando a moça do carinho de doces passou, compramos todos os doces que podíamos. E em alguns minutos todos os outros estavam dormindo, já que eu não durmo em trens peguei meu iTouch, pus os fones e botei no aleatório. Tirei Toby da caixinha dele e botei-o no meu colo e comecei a fazer carinho nele enquanto olhava pela janela.

De repente "Shake Your Pom Pom" da Missy Elliot começou a tocar e eu não pude evitar e sorri. Depois disso agradeci a Deus, a Merlin e a todas as outras entidades santas existentes que estavam todos dormindo, resultando no fato de ninguém ter me visto nesse momento de fraqueza. Só por que essa musica idiota me lembra da única coisa que realmente durou na minha vida eu fico toda sentimental quando ela toca. Eu só posso ser a maior idiota do planeta. Uma musiquinha idiota, e eu já fico toda sentimental e tenho que agradecer que ninguém tenha visto! Depois de mais ou menos dez musicas eu resolvi ir para o banheiro e botar o uniforme, então botei Toby de volta na caixinha, peguei meu uniforme e andei em direção ao banheiro. Troquei para o uniforme, me olhei no espelho, respirei fundo, taquei água na minha cara e respirei fundo enquanto me preparava mentalmente para o resto da viagem. Retoquei minha maquiagem respirei fundo de novo e voltei para a cabine. Antes de entrar percebi que seria uma boa acordar o pessoal, mas tinha que ser de um jeito engraçado. Por isso peguei minha varinha e fiz com que os malões deles caíssem fazendo um barulho, a reação deles foi impagável. Esperei um pouco e entrei na cabine - O que aconteceu? – perguntei imparcial como sempre - Não fazemos idéia – comentou Remo Eu dei de ombros e fui para o meu lugar, acalmei Toby, peguei uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e comecei a comer.

XOXOXOXOXO

Finalmente chegamos a Hogwarts, olhei para o magnífico castelo e respirei fundo. Era bom estar de volta. Entramos em uma das carruagens puxadas por aqueles bichos estranhos, que eu era uma das únicas que via, e partimos para Hogwarts. Chegando lá nos dirigimos ao Salão Principal, e quando os primeiranistas entraram em fila para a seleção das casas eu me lembrei de algo que tratei de expulsar da minha cabeça no mesmo instante. Mesmo que fosse meio difícil, mas afinal eu tinha conseguido até agora, não tinha? Depois do discurso do diretor os pratos apareceram, eu comi algumas coisinhas, e quando vi que o professor Dumbledore tinha saído da mesa dos professores me levantei, murmurando uma desculpa qualquer e indo para a sala dele. - Professor? – perguntei batendo na porta – Será que eu poderia falar com o senhor? - Claro, minha querida, entre – disse Dumbledore - Bom, eu vim falar sobre as minhas matérias trouxas – disse eu - Ah sim, querida! – exclamou o professor com um sorriso – Como sempre, estou com tudo pronto, deixe-me ver – disse ele enquanto procurava em suas coisas, depois de um tempo ele achou uma pilha de livros e me entregou, junto com uma apostila – Está tudo aqui, você se lembra dos feitiços para que a internet de seu laptop, e para que seu celular funcionem? - Lembro... – disse – obrigada professor, por ter me dado essa chance, e por não comentar com ninguém - Não foi nada, minha querida – disse Dumbledore – e lembre-se das nossas reuniões semanais - Lembrarei - respondi Sai da sala com os livros escondidos por debaixo da capa, a última coisa que eu preciso é um bando de alunos perguntando o que eram os livros. Quando vi que os alunos já estavam voltando para suas respectivas salas comunais, eu corri para a sala precisa. Pedi minha sala de estudo habitual, onde eu guardava meus livros, todos estavam lá, desde meu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts. Aquela sala era basicamente meu maior refugio, tinha até uma escada de aceso ao telhado do grande castelo, onde eu sentava e observava estrelas por horas às vezes. O relógio bateu dez horas e eu percebi que demorei mais do que eu havia pensado, então sai correndo para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Subi para meu dormitório, tomei um banho, botei meu pijama arrumei minhas coisas e estava na cama com a cortina fechada antes das meninas subirem.

XOXOXOXOXO

No dia seguinte acordei atrasada e resolvi pular o café para não ter que me arrumar correndo. Quando cheguei na sala vi uma cena que estranhei muito: Lily estava sentada ao lado de Thiago, Charlie ao lado de Remo, e Sirius estava sentado ao lado do único lugar vazio da sala. Me vendo sem outra opção sentei ao lado do Black, e decidi descobrir por que do estranho mapa de acentos passando bilhetes para Lily e Charlie, já que nossas carteiras formavam um triangulo isso seria fácil.

_Lily_ **Charlie** Eu

Será que posso saber o porquê das senhoritas estarem sentadas assim?

**Simples, nós fomos as ultimas a chegar, e só tinham esses lugares sobrando**

_Charlie queria sentar com Remo e eu queria sentar na frente, e admito que o Potter está me irritando mas prometi a mim mesma que não deixaria isso me afetar_

**Que nobre da sua parte Lils**

Verdade 

Quando as duas viraram para mim ao ler esse ultimo bilhete viram um a cara de puro sarcasmo em mim e reviraram os olhos, mas eu vi as duas sorrindo

**O professor não vai chegar não?**

É uma boa pergunta...

_Ele já deveria estar aqui_

**Obrigado por me dizerem o obvio!**

Não enche! 

**Ai, que grossa**

_Meninas sem brigas_

Sim mamãe

Com esse ultimo comentário as duas riram, mas se arrependeram de tê-lo feito, já que isso despertou o interesse dos marotos, inclusive do que estava sentado ao meu lado. - O que vocês tanto falam? – Sirius me perguntou num sussurro, ao mesmo tempo em que recebia outro bilhete

**Contamos para eles?**

_NÃO!_

NÃO! 2

**Mas não falamos nada demais**

Sei disso, mas eles vão começar a querer se intrometer em tudo, e se deixarmos agora, quando não pudermos mostrar será ainda pior!

_A mais pura verdade_ (uma seta apontando para o que eu tinha escrito)

Nesse momento o professor entrou em sala e disse: - Desculpe pelo atraso – começou – mas estava em uma reunião onde foi decidido que teremos pares fixos para todas as aulas, como não vejo problemas nos pares aqui formados, vocês continuaram com seu par em todas as aulas que tem juntos, e não há trocas

_Ótimo presa com o Potter_

**Não posso reclamar, e você Lully**

Poderia ser melhor, mas também poderia ser pior

Acho que essa é a resposta mais imparcial que posso dar, nossa, minha criatividade esta no zero hoje.

- Você ainda não me disse o que vocês três tanto conversam ai – ouvi a voz de Sirius no meu lado

- Por que não te diz respeito – respondi em um tom venenoso

O professor chamou a nossa atenção e eu dei um tapa nele por isso ter acontecido. Voltei minha atenção para a aula.

XOXOXOXOXO

O dia passou rápido, porém chato, são sete e meia da noite e estou na sala precisa. Acabei de dar uma olhada no conteúdo das matérias trouxas para esse ano. Como sempre a parte de ciência e matemática parece interessante, enquanto a parte de historia já esta me dando sono. Enfim, pego meu laptop, pronuncio as palavras que me dão internet e começo a mexer distraidamente. Esse era meu grande segredo, o lugar para onde eu sempre sumia e o que fazia aqui, esse era o motivo de toda população de Hogwarts me achar tão misteriosa. Eu passava meu tempo na sala de estudo, dentro da sala precisa (ou como quer que isso funcione). A meu pedido eu fazia todas as matérias trouxas, em um programa para pessoas que eram educadas em casa. Ninguém sabe disso simplesmente por que eu não tenho a mínima paciência para ficar explicando para todo mundo o porquê disso, e prefiro ser a misteriosa rainha do gelo do que ser qualquer outra coisa. É melhor para mim, me ajuda e suporta, e às vezes até me salva de ficar louca de vez. Suspirei, estava cansada eu tinha começado todas as matérias hoje e tinha sido um pouco demais para o primeiro dia de aula. Não estava com a menor vontade de descer para jantar então simplesmente pedi que aparecesse comida. Enquanto comia e navegava na internet achei uma noticia impressionante, mas ao mesmo tempo horrível. O titulo do artigo era:

"Mortes misteriosas continuam e se espalham"

Isso era preocupante, as mortes não eram misteriosas, claro para os trouxas eram. Mas, qualquer bruxo sabia que isso era o resultado de um bruxo maligno que acreditava que todos os trouxas, ou nascidos trouxas eram inferiores. Ele estava juntando um exercito que se auto intitulava: "Os comensais da morte". Todos tinham medo dele, nem sequer o chamavam pelo seu nome, chamavam-no de Você-sabe-quem. Pessoalmente eu acho isso uma babaquice completa. É ridículo ter medo de um nome, por isso ao que me diz respeito Você-sabe-quem é e sempre será Lorde Voldemort. Mesmo assim todas essas mortes eram preocupantes, algo tinha que ser feito, e as provisões do ministério da magia não estavam ajudando em nada.

Botei minha mascara de volta, guardei minhas coisas e quando estava a caminho da torre da Grifinória vi Lily entrando na sala do professor Dumbledore parei e dei um jeito de ouvi-los e vê-los.

- Professor? – ela perguntou entrando na sala

- Sim, algum problema? – perguntou o professor

- Mais ou menos. É só que eu estava lendo um jornal trouxa que meus pais me mandaram e vi algo extremamente preocupante. Os comensais da morte continuam atuando, e o Profeta Diário não mostra nem metade dos ataques, algo tem que ser feito professor. – respondeu Lily com um tom realmente preocupado.

- Sei disso – disse o professor –e prometo que estou fazendo algo a respeito, senhorita Evans. A senhorita confia em mim?

- Sim professor – disse Lily, agora menos preocupada - O que ainda te incomoda minha jovem? – perguntou o sábio professor ajeitando seus oclinhos meia-lua - Minha família, meus amigos e conhecidos... Na verdade tudo. Eu odeio ficar parada vendo os outros tomarem conta de tudo. Queria que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. – disse Lily

Como é que ela conseguia se preocupar tanto com todos? Era realmente muito nobre dela e... AHHH TIRA ISSO DA CABEÇA! Essa bendita escola não está me fazendo bem, eu deveria ter ido para Beauxbaton, as pessoas são bem mais frívolas lá. Isso certamente me faria mais bem do que vir pra Hogwarts. Voltando ao a conversa deles, eu vi Lily indo em direção a porta e corri para a torre da Grifinória. Cheguei lá ofegante, tudo bem que eu sou a rainha do gelo, mas sem querer eu me soltei um pouquinho com elas, mas só um pouquinho. Com elas não sou a rainha do gelo, mas continuo a misteriosa. Enfim, depois de lançar um olhar mortal para os alunos no salão comunal que estavam me olhando com uma cara de "o que aconteceu aqui?", me dirigi até o quadro de avisos, mais não achei nada de interessante, então segui para o quarto, onde me deparei com uma Charlie meio (OK, muito) deprimida.

- Pode falando o que aconteceu para te deixar assim senhorita Cahill – disse ou melhor, mandei

- Não, não, não – reclamou ela - Você sabe que eu não vou desistir, então pode ir falando, anda! – mandei, mas uma vez. Não ia desistir mesmo, e Charlie geralmente é aberta, se ela não quer falar só pode ser coisa séria - Promete que não vai rir nem me zoar? – perguntou ela

- Prometo, mas cuidado que toda promessa tem data de validade, e eu estou sentindo que essa não vai durar muito OK? – respondi

- Tabom... Eu vi o Remo conversando todo intimo com uma zinha ai da Corvinal – disse ela emburrada e cruzando os braços

Fiz força para não rir e disse – Você é meio boba, sabia? – quando ela me mandou um olhar mortífero eu exclamei – Não to zoando, é sério! Você trata uma coisinha boba dessas como se fosse uma catástrofe! Ele tava conversando, só isso o mundo bruxo inteiro já percebeu que o Remo te ama.

- Se ele realmente gostasse já tinha falado a um bom tempo – disse Charlie fazendo birra, no mesmo momento em que Lily entrou no quarto

- Ah! Bem a tempo de ouvir o costumeiro discurso de motivos por que o Remo não gosta da nossa querida amiga aqui – eu disse mandando um SOS pelo olhar para Lily

- Ah não Charlie, de novo não – reclamou Lily

- Eu vou repetir meu discurso até vocês entenderem que ele é verdade. Se o Remo gostasse mesmo de mim ele já tinha falado, e eu também já ia ter percebido, eu o conheço muito bem para deixar uma coisa dessas passar. Além do mais ele esta sempre com outras garotas, e já até levou algumas a Hogsmeade e tudo. – Charlie continuou por mais dois minutos e então virei para Lily e disse:

- É a sua vez de mandar o "discurso resposta" Lily começou a contradizer tudo que Charlie dizia e também a mostrar para ela os sinais óbvios que Remo gostava dela, mas como sempre a teimosa Charlie se recusava a acreditar no que dizíamos.

- Gente – interrompi a mini-discussão que se formava – vamos mudar de assunto, OK? Lily, por que você demorou pra vir pra torre, achei que você e Charlie tinham jantado juntas e estavam aqui.

- É que eu estou preocupada, as mortes de trouxas estão aumentando, e o Profeta Diário não mostra nem metade disso. Eu não posso deixar de pensar que alguém que eu conheço pode ser o próximo – disse Lily com um tom preocupado, e com uma tristeza bem escondida, mas que eu e Charlie conseguimos achar

- Não fica assim, anda, não tem nada que você possa fazer, então é só você pensar positivo, ficar se preocupando só vai te deixar doente - Mas, eu não consigo deixar isso parar – disse Lily - Vamos te ajudar, cada vez que isso vier a sua cabeça, chama a gente que achamos um jeito, vai dar tudo certo – disse Charlie e abraçou Lily, me puxando para o abraço também Bocejei e disse:

- Gente é melhor irmos dormir

- Verdade - concordaram as outras duas

Todas fomos nos arrumar para dormir e em mais ou menos dez minutos estávamos deitadas em nossas respectivas camas com as cortinas fechadas e desejávamos – Boa noite – uma para a outra Tentei dormir, mas demorei e não conseguia parar de me mexer na cama. Depois de muito tempo, finalmente consegui dormir um sono conturbado e era oficial: Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, por mais que eu quisesse que não fosse verdade, eu estava preocupada. Estava preocupada com exatamente três pessoas, sendo que a rainha do gelo, não deveria se preocupar com ninguém certo?

...

Vocês devem estar curiosos sobre o que a musica lembra a Lully, ou qual o pensamento que ela e com quem ela se preocupa, mas vocês vão descobrir... Eventualmente

CAMPANHA FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ: COMENTEM!

É serio até pra falar mal, criticas ajudam a crescer e é muito legal ver a info da sua fic e ver que você tem varias reviews!


End file.
